Light
by Kiddiee
Summary: From the moment I was born, I was feared by the very essence of life. That was until I met her in the year X696; her name was Mavis Vermillion. She became my only friend I ever had, the only person I could trust and love. She taught me everything I could know about the outside world. But, one day she vanished. Now I must find her. Pairings: OCxNatsu - ZerefxMavis Slight: NaLu


**Hey there! Thank you for clicking this story, please show your support by hitting the favorite and follow button. If you are feeling extremely generous feel free to leave a review! And criticism is appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNER. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC.**

* * *

Chapter One

 _Pheonix Forest_

 _Year X696_

From the moment I was born, I was feared by the very essence of life. I was always alone. I do not remember my parents, the place I was born or even my own name, if I even had one. I was avoided by nature, humans, animals. Never had I felt the comfort of human touch, it was something I could only dream of. I had lived off of instincts, learning the ways of the world independently. I thought that I would never be able to talk to a human, with them always running away at the sight of me, better yet make a friend. That was until I met her.

I always found magic to be fascinating, as any child would. However unlike other kids who only focused on the good of magic, I was always intrigued by the darkness it brings along with it and how it could completely change a person. It was a certain type of magic which had peaked my pure innocent mind; Black Arts. It was at the age of 6 that I had learned about the meaning to the forbidden magic and its ability to have the capacity to manipulate life. It was a dangerous fascination to possess, especially at such a young age. But, me being such a aloof and naive child I had already fallen way to deep into it's temptation.

We met in the year X696; her name was Mavis Vermillion, I had discovered her in the forest where I lived, looking starved and lifeless. At first when she had glanced at me she began screaming and yelling to stay away from her, it was quite a shocking sight now that I look back at it. But I was in amazement, 'She didn't run away' I had thought. Despite her words, I proceeded towards her shivering form; i needed to make sure this wasn't some figment of my wild imagination. I remember her eyes clamp shut once I was was in reach of her, as if she were anticipating something to happen. Nothing did. She squinted one eye open, as if waiting for some grave result of me being near her. Once discovering that I was fine, her eyes shot open in awe.

"Y-You're okay?" She stuttered out in a weak voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, greatly confused. "You're not running away from me?"

She shook her head. "Why would I?" She replied.

That was the day I was filled with the utmost glee. I had finally been able to achieve something I thought I could never have. A friend. From that point I had always treasured Mavis as my very special person in the world; the only person I could trust and love. We shared everything together. I told her about how I had never talked to someone before and why I stayed in such an isolated place from society. In turn, she had told me about her situation, the reason she is so afraid to love.

"Wow! So you possess Black Magic!" I had exclaimed in excitement. I hadn't believed I had been able to meet someone who was able to use the magic I was so fascinated with.

A grim look appeared on her face. "It isn't something which is enjoyable." She muttered.

I scratched the back of my head. "I apologize. It's just that I find this kind of thing amazing. You are truly amazing, Mavis."

Mavis smiled. "I just realized I never got your name."

"Ah, you see. I don'r really have a name." I informed her. "No one was really around to give me one."

Her smile fell slightly. "Well then, I shall name you Elaina, representing the light you have despite all the darkness you have lived in." Mavis concluded happily. I was in utter joy at my new name.

"Elaina," The named rolled of my tongue. "thank you Mavis. I shall treasure my new name." I told her, giving her a huge hug.

I told Mavis about my passions for magic, and how I had always wished to wield it's power. I told her my dream of being able to make friends. She smiled at my ambitions. That was when she had told me about the term Guilds, a place where many mages form bonds and go on missions with their companions. Her eyes were alight once she mentioned her own guild, Fairy Tail. She told me all about her own adventures when she had left her homeland called Tenrou Island. I was in a trance, imagining all of the things she described and how thrilling the experience must have been. Listening to her tales in the outside world, I had made an epiphany.

"Mavis," I had called out to her one day. "I beg of you, teach me magic."

At first she had full on disapproved of the idea. Which was understandable considering the situation that magic had gotten her into. Everything she loved was taken away from her, she only caused suffering to those around her. It took a few weeks to convince her to teach me magic. The final decision was made once I had explained how I had wanted to go to Fairy Tail and make friends with everyone.

"Please Mavis, if the world is as amazing as you describe, I really want to experience it for myself. I have always been alone, with no one to talk to. If I could join your guild then I would be able to make friends. Right?" I had asked, full of hope. "Or am I destined to be all alone forever?"

She sighed before pulling me into a long hug. "Okay, I shall teach you." Mavis whispered into my hair.

"Oh thank you so much!" I squealed, jumping up and down in thrill.

As the months pass me and Mavis were as close as anyone could ever be. It was the best time in my life. But I should have known that any happiness didn't last for me. After Mavis had taught me all she knew of magic, I awoke the next day to discover no one next to me. Mavis was gone. I searched for her the whole day, calling out her name, searching through bushes, but she was no where to be found. I continued to search and search but to no avail. Her whole presence was wiped clean, without a trace. But I wasn't one to give up. I was persistent to find Mavis and made it my goal to find her no matter what.

For that to happen I must go to the only clue I had; Fairy Tail.


End file.
